Commodious
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Sollux/Karkat.] After not being a target to Karkat's sudden flirting, Sollux gets jealous and wants to be the target of affection.


Sollux couldn't believe it, and he wondered what started all of this. Karkat seemed to be flirting with others, while he usually hated them. This disturbed Sollux mainly because he wasn't a target for supposed behavior.

The gray-skinned male wore his usual sign-adorned shirt, but now it seemed like a curse. What if that was why Karkat wouldn't flirt with him? He blushed a bit yellow, shoving that thought from his mind. Why did Karkat produce such a reaction from him?

His different colored eyes fell on something he wasn't sure he'd ever seen. He lowered his shades a bit, squinting down at it. They were growing from the side of the building, so he figured they must be important to this planet. Nodding slightly, he tore the weeds from their perch to evaluate them. Having no human to currently consult, Sollux tried licking it with one of his two tongues.

Fighting throwing the plants down, he shuddered a bit in disgust. He never really understood what drove his curiosity, other than his deep concern he was too different. Not outwardly, clearly, but his looks made him the most unique of the trolls. That could be a reason why he wasn't a target. But the weeds gave him an idea, and he planned to try it.

Wandering around the sidewalk for a bit, he bumped into John, causing them both to jump slightly in surprise. He offered up a goofy smile, "Hey Sollux, what's up?"

With a heavy lisp, Sollux responded, "Not much, I guess, have you seen Karkat?"

"Why?" The human was taking too much of his time, and it wasn't amusing to the other.

The creature grew yellow in the face, his blush too evident. Making sure the sidewalk stayed empty of other humans besides the one if front of him before answering, "I think… I have a flush for Karkat, so…"

John blinked until he fully understood the predicament, then tried to make a joke from the weeds held in the shaky grasp, "So you're giving him those weeds…?"

Sollux didn't understood, "I suppose…"

"Really? You should give him nice flowers instead, you know." Figuring his words weren't being followed, he motioned for the troll to follow after, "Come on, you pick them out, I'll pay for them." He hoped his friends all got along, so he tried to get them all what they needed.

The dark-haired teens walked through the flower shop, giving looks at all they saw. Mainly what was being looked for was something that screamed Karkat. Something… red. When Sollux picked up a bouquet, it seemed too flashy. Just ones seemed unfitting, as well.

John sighed, but wouldn't allow them to give up. He actually started to want this couple to work out if it killed him. Well… hopefully it wouldn't get a chance to get that far. He then noticed what Sollux was looking at. "Think you found it?"

"Yeah, maybe," mused Sollux, watching the duo flowers. It seemed cliché, but there were two roses, one yellow and one red. He peeked at John, "Why aren't they in bloom?"

The boy shoved the glasses up his nose, "They're meant to look like that, though." He forgot how much his kind could differ from trolls. He knew they weren't off when it came to knowledge, but their naivety could bring them down if they weren't careful.

He followed John as they went to the front to pay for the flowers. The man probably thought Sollux was just some overly expressive teenager, then rolled his eyes as he rang up the product.

Regretting going to a more expensive place, he watched as his snack money washed away with some backup. Since he was old enough for a job, he'd eventually get the cash back.

Turning to Sollux as he received the flowers back, the cashier mused, "New boy?"

Coughing awkwardly, John shook his head, " No, he just wanted to, uh, get them for who he likes, which, uh, isn't me."

Awkward pauses and motions meant John had been here before, with another boy no less. Saving them the trouble of having that awkward conversation, Sollux merely started to wordlessly leave. Ignoring John, he waved behind him as the human tried calling him back. He'd get advice from how he felt, honestly, but he was thankful for the flowers.

He paused in the middle of the street and peered back and forth, causing people in cars to get visibly upset. Only one thing mattered at the moment. Where was Karkat?

IOIOIOIOIOI

Sollux noticed Karkat asleep on John's couch, so he slammed the door behind him. It worked, and the red-blooded troll grumbled and glared toward the offender against his nap. Uncurling from him almost cat-like position, he fixed his messed up hair, "What?"

Ignoring the tone, Sollux looked down at the flowers. Where was his comeback? He had blushed one too many times today, though. Tossing the flowers at the other, he glared the best he could. His iris was his entire eye, so it was hard to be that intimidating.

"Whatever, these flowers look like some cheesy garbage John would make you get," Karkat stretched, finally picking up the flowers that had made their home on the floor. "Awe, are these for little old me?"

Shaking slightly, Sollux fought lunging in a battle, and instead shrugged his shoulders, "If you want them to be."

Karkat nodded a bit, "Yeah sure, I'd love this." The tone threw the supposedly kind words off. They mocked Sollux, and were protective. Against what exactly?

"Out of all the choices to have a flush for, why does it have to be you?" He shook his head, fixing his three-dimensional glasses a bit, amused by now. Sollux continued, "I know I may be wasting time, but I need to know what your feelings are?"

This was no longer a joke, and it was clear no fighting would occur. The shorter peered down at the flowers. They were meant for Karkat, and that made him nervous. The thought of being flushed with the weirdo made him on edge. An edge he could get used to. "Okay, but if you pull anything too cute with me, I might have to rip you apart."

Instead of getting told to leave, Sollux could stay, with a new partner, no less. He nodded, not caring for getting too close in a fluffy either. Sitting down, they sat a normal distance apart, but he could see Karkat slowly inching to get close enough to him.

The usually grouchy troll boy cleared his throat, "Maybe we could…?"

"Cuddle? There's a pillow right there."

Being too proud to ask again, Karkat just held the pillow, knowing this relationship would be a long one.


End file.
